theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonding for Apples
This is my 8th Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Credit goes to Aartistboy714 for co-writing. scene opens to outdoors at the park with Rita wearing an apron and standing on a stand with two woman MRS. WETTER: "And the winner for best pie goes to... Rita Loud!" people clapped for Rita as she is awarded with a pie-shaped trophy scene cuts to Rita in the Loud House kitchen revealing the contest to be a daydream; the timer goes off RITA: Oh, good! My apple pie is ready! puts on two oven mitts and takes out a pie in the oven This is sure to win first prize! the pie on the stand I got to get more ingredients. out a notepad and pen and writes... Going to be back soon. Don't eat the pie. Please stay away from it. the note next to the pie and leaves through the back door upstairs, Lola smells the hot trail from the pie and goes downstairs to the kitchen LOLA: Wow! A pie! oven mitts, she takes the pie and brings it to the living room No doubt Mom made it. cuts a piece and takes a bite Amazing! Hey, guys! You got to check this out! other siblings rush downstairs from their rooms LORI: at the pie "Mom's pie looks literally good!" LANA: at the pie as well "I can't wait to share my slice with my animal friends, especially Izzy!" LISA: her glasses Usually, I don't start drooling over our parental unit's scrumptious bakery treats, but... starts drooling Yummy! LYNN: with satisfaction "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's chow down that pie!" LINCOLN: sternly "Hold up, guys! We can't eat Mom's pie, she's been working hard on it! If we eat this pie, who knows what Mom will react?" LYNN: "Oh, don't get your white hair in a twist. It's just pie!" LOLA: "Apple pie, that is. The pie must've be made for us! So quit being at worry wart, Mr. Paranoid!" LINCOLN: "But, I just... sisters resume eating the pie; to the viewers, annoyed Why do I even bother? away into the kitchen and discovers something on the floor What's this? up a paper and reads it Uh-oh! LUNA: relived Dudes, that apple pie sure was delicious! LYNN: burps "You said it!" LANA: "Good one, Lynn! Hey, my mouth got all sticky! And I like it!" LINCOLN: furious "I can't believe you guys ate the pie without seeing this sign, honestly!" LUNA: "Dude, what are you talking about?" holds his mom's keep away sign to his sisters to prove his point SISTERS: "Uh-oh!" LANA: "Do you think she noticed?" RITA: back I can't believe I left my purse at... upon seeing something What happened to my pie?! LINCOLN: "And there's your answer". siblings run into the kitchen and sees their mom looking sad LORI: "Mom, are you okay?" RITA: "Yeah. I mean, no! Crying My homemade apple pie is gone! That was supposed to be for the bake off today! I worked really hard on it!" siblings expect Lincoln got stunned in guilt, then Lincoln glares at his sisters LINCOLN: his sisters "Still think I'm Mr. Paranoid, huh? sisters smile nervously We're sorry that happened, Mom. I know! Maybe we can help you make another one!" RITA: "Really? You do that?" LORI: "It's what families do". sisters chatter in agreement RITA: "Well, okay. I need to get more ingredients, anyway. And the contest won't start till later. Thanks, kids. I just need to get my purse and I'll be on my way". LUCY: "Mom?" and the siblings got surprised by her appearance LUCY: "I have your purse right here". it to her RITA: Thank you, Lucy. See you in a bit, kids! opens the back door and leaves siblings say goodbye to their mom then sigh in relief LUNA: "Dudes, that was a close one". LYNN: "Yeah, we almost got busted for eating the pie". LANA: "I agree. Lincoln, we're really sorry we didn't believe you about the pie." LINCOLN: "Oh, that's okay. I knew Mom worked hard on the pie. Like you guys, I had no idea she needed it for the contest. But, there's one thing I don't understand. Who's idea was it for you to eat the pie in the first place?" other siblings turn and glare at Lola LOLA: "What?" LYNN: "Don't what" us! You're the reason why Mom is upset!" LUNA: "Bogus move, little dudette!" LORI: "If you would've know that Mom made that pie for the contest and put that keep away sign there, this never would've happen!" LENI: "And we wouldn't eaten it! Which is awkward because we already did." LUAN: "Yeah! I would make a joke about pie, but not this time!" LILY: a raspberry LOLA: "Well, how am I supposed to know?" LINCOLN: "Guys, enough! Right now, we got to make another pie for Mom before the contest starts". LANA: "Lincoln's right! Let's do it!" SISTERS: "Yeah!" LINCOLN: "In order to make Apple pie, I'm going to need some ingredients". LUNA: "Don't worry, Bro! We can help you look for them." LINCOLN: "You will? Thanks! the viewers I should've thought of making apple pie for a substitute for chocolate at our school sale. his sisters Ready to do this, guys?" LANA: "Yeah!" LOLA: "You got it!" LYNN: unimpressed "Uh, nice try". LISA: Lola I think you already reduce our problems for one day. LOLA: What? LISA: "You're not helping us." LOLA: "Come on, guys! Be reasonable! I didn't mean it!" LANA: "Sorry, can't hear you!" groans in sadness and walks away takes out a cookbook from the drawer and goes through different pages while his sisters take out measuring cups and recipe items LINCOLN: "Here it is! the apple pie picture on the book Okay, first off we need to get a pie crust". LORI: out a crust from the fridge Here it is! LINCOLN: Great, Lori! Thanks! in the cookbook again Okay, now we need three-fourth cups of sugar. LUNA: her brother the sugar in the cup Here you go, Bro! LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. Now we need two tablespoons of flour. LENI: Here you go, Linky! him six flowers LINCOLN: Leni, not that kind of flour. LENI: Oh, sorry. Should I get marigolds? smacks his forehead in annoyance then goes into the table to show his sister the real flour LINCOLN: That's what I mean. LENI: Oh! Now I get it! Guess I never should've picked this off the flower vase. adds the flour in the cup and looks through the cookbook LINCOLN: We need three-fourth teaspoon of ground cinnamon. LANA: I got you covered, Linc! grabs the cinnamon and pours it in the cup and pours it into the bowl LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana! Now we need... LISA: One-fourth teaspoon of Sodium chloride. Also known as salt. uses her grabber invention to pour the salt in the bowl LINCOLN: Good work, Lis! Next is one-eighth teaspoon of ground nutmeg. takes the measuring cup, pour the nutmeg in it, then pour it in the bowl LINCOLN: Great, Luan! Thank you! LUAN: Nut a problem! Laughs Get it? siblings groan in frustration LINCOLN: Okay, now we have to... LORI: Hold it! Aren't we forgetting something? siblings think for a moment LUCY: Apples. siblings jump in surprise by Lucy's appearance while she holds six sliced apples in a cup LUCY: I took the liberty of slicing six of them. puts them in the mixing bowl LINCOLN: Way to go! And with one tablespoon of lemon juice...pours the lemon juice in a cup and into the bowl ...and we're done! sisters cheer LINCOLN: And now let's mix them together! takes out a wooden spoon from the stack SISTERS: Yeah! sisters did the same and join in with their brother to stir the ingredients. While doing so, a cloud shows them doing the recipe quick LANA: I think it's done. Time to pour it in! LORI: I got this. puts the ingredients in the crust and put the top one over it Okay, now we put it in the oven. puts the pie inside the oven LINCOLN: It says the pie has to be warm for forty-five minutes. LYNN: Forty-five? Let me see that. the cookbook to examine it Yup. Guess we'll have to do something to make the time go faster. LANA: Like what? LINCOLN: How about something we all like? SISTERS: Yeah! run upstairs, then come back down on the couch to do their hobbies FORTY THREE MINUTES LATER RITA: back inside with a grocery bag Kids, I'm home! siblings expect Lola runs to the kitchen where their Mom is LORI: Hey, Mom! LINCOLN: How was it? RITA: A minor problem at the store. What about you guys? Did you re-make the pie? LENI: Totes! It's right inside the cooky-thingy. looks at her confused LYNN: She meant the oven. And it's going to be finished right about... timer rings LISA: Now. takes two oven mitts from the hook and opens the oven to take out the freshly baked pie LINCOLN: And... It's complete! siblings cheer RITA: Sniffs It smells scrumptious! You kids really did a good job! LINCOLN: We followed the exact ingredients. LANA: Nothing more, and nothing less. LORI: If we can make a cake, then we can make a pie! RITA: Well, thank you! LYNN: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bring the pie to the contest! RITA: her watch There's only thirty-nine minutes, anyway. siblings went outside to bring the pie to the van and Rita follows, but stops for a moment RITA: Wait a minute. Where's Lola? I wonder what happened to her? goes upstairs and stopped in front of Lola's door and hear her sobbing Lola? LOLA: Come in. RITA: We just finished the pie. Are you okay? LOLA: Sighs No. RITA: What's the problem? LOLA: Well, you know that pie you made earlier? RITA: Yes. LOLA: Well, I kind of took it because I thought you made it for us and that's when we ate it. RITA: Gasps Why didn't you tell me sooner? LOLA: Because we know you worked so hard on making it! That's why we said it disappeared. Then Lincoln told us not to eat it, but we didn't listen to him, until he shows us your note and we felt bad. RITA: Oh, dear. Well, did you tell them you wanted to help? LOLA: I did, but they wouldn't let me! Anyway, I'm really sorry. Am I grounded? RITA: No. Well, I am disappointed about what you did, but I'm very proud that you told me what really happened. smiles and hugs her mom RITA: And besides, we got the pie ready. noise is heard LOLA: What was that? rush downstairs and look around LYNN: No, that's no right! It's the nutmeg! LORI: The lemon juice is last! LISA: Sodium Chloride! siblings are going really fast trying to add more ingredients for the pie. Lynn opens the lemon juice and goes to pour inside the bowl, but Luna pours the flour inside first, and white dust covers everyone LYNN: Blindly Hey, where's the bowl? pours it wildly, but unknowingly douses her siblings Did I get it in? she shakes off the powder, she was able to see again, but got surprised about what she did to her siblings, who are ticked off Uh-oh. pounce towards Lynn and attacks her RITA: in with Lola What's going on here?! stop fighting and chatter about what happened RITA: That's enough! Everyone in the living room! the siblings are in the couch RITA: Care to explain why you were making another pie? LORI: Okay, Mom. Here's what happened we were outside bringing the pie to the van. showing the siblings coming outside the front yard while Lori brings the pie to Vanzilla. Unknown to them, the scent leads the trail to the backyard towards Charles' doghouse LORI: We sure did a good job with the pie. barking sound is heard LENI: What was that? LINCOLN: That sounds like Charles. runs up to Lori, wanting the pie LORI: away Charles! No! Stay back! stumbles on the headless doll on the ground, sending the pie flying SIBLINGS: No!! pie lands on the tree branch SIBLINGS: Phew! squirrel shows up through the hole and runs on the branch, causing the pie to fall on the grass SIBLINGS: Dang it! four pets and Lana eat the falling pie LORI: Ew! Lana! LANA: What? Ever heard of the five-second rule? resumes eating the pie flashback LYNN: Sorry about that. RITA: That's okay. But I'm still disappointed in you anyway. LORI: Why is that? RITA: Lola explained everything. LYNN: Well, she's the reason why we're doing this! RITA: That's not the point! She wanted to help make up for what she did, but you denied her from helping! Families are supposed to support each other! siblings all look at each other full of guilt about what their mom said LUNA: Looks like we screwed up big time. LANA: Yup. Lola, we're sorry for leaving you out like that. LORI: It was really unfair of us. LISA: Indeed. LYNN: We didn't mean it. LINCOLN: I know I didn't eat the pie, but after you left, I feel sorry for you. Besides, I felt the same way when I was left out of the activities. LOLA: Thanks, Lincoln. And all of you as well. siblings smile as Lincoln pats her head RITA: Now that's more like it! LISA: Mother, we got some bad news for you. RITA: What's that? LORI: We ran out of Apples. RITA: Oh, dear! her watch And the contest is going to start soon! What do we do? siblings think for a moment LOLA: I got it! Mom! Rita kneels down, Lola whispers to her RITA: That's a great idea! and Lola goes into the kitchen LINCOLN: What's up? LOLA: We figured what pie we should make! LENI: What kind? RITA: It's a surprise. Why don't you kids wait in the van? We got it covered. LINCOLN: Sure, Mom. But let's get cleaned up first. the kids are inside Vanzilla LYNN: I wonder what's taking so long? and Rita walk outside the front door carrying a wrapped up pie LORI: You're here! LYNN: herself About time. LINCOLN: So how did it go? LOLA: We got through just fine. Right, Mom? RITA: Right, sweetie. Now let's hurry up before it's too late. goes to the driver's seat, start the engine and drives off FIVE MINUTES LATER park is shown with different people with their pies on the table while some are walking LORI: We made it! RITA: Just in the nick of time! I'll sign my name in. her name on the registration form Now let's set our pie to the table. the Louds does so, Lola gasps upon seeing someone LOLA: Guys, look! siblings turn around to see a familiar family rival LYNN: The Hargreaves! LANA: The same family who cheated during the cake contest! LINCOLN: They must be entering the pie contest as well! LOLA: That's not gonna happen! goes up to them, but Lana stops her What? LANA: Wait until we win, okay? MR. HARGREAVES: Honey, this was your best pie yet. MRS. HARGREAVES: It sure is. We're going to win for sure! STEPHEN: Yup. As long as it doesn't get sabotaged by a female annoyance! SHIRLEY: I heard that! And besides I learned my lesson about cheating. MR. HARGREAVES: She has a point, son. MRS. HARGREAVES: This cherry pie is sure to win us first prize. Hargreaves expect Shirley leave SHIRLEY: Unless you have a secret weapon. goes into her bag and takes out a blue box the judges arrives at the tables to check the contestants' pies MS. WETTER: Okay, judges! Test the pies. judges approach the first family, who's from Canada. They cut three pie slices and the layer is red and blue. They start to eat it, but spit it out revealing the cracked up nutshells JUDGES: Meh. write on the clipboards and goes to the next table Rita's table, she look nervous. While doing so, she looks over there and sees her kids supporting her RITA: No need to worry. It's in the bag. LYNN SR.: up Hey, Family! LINCOLN: Hey, Dad! You're just in time! LYNN SR.: Of course! I'd never miss a pie contest that involves your mom. writing on their clipboards at the Hargreaves' table, the judges arrives in Rita's table and tastes her pie. The judge have a cute reaction and write on their clipboards MS. WETTER: Well, judges. What do you got? whisper to her ear Okay, that's great! Attention, please! The contestants that are tied for the best pies are Rita Loud... Louds cheer for Rita MS. WETTER: ...and Mrs. Hargreaves. Hargreaves cheer LOLA: Growls LANA: Easy, Lola. MS. WETTER: To determine a real winner, the judges have to taste the pie once more! judges eat the Hargreaves' pie then the Louds MS. WETTER: Well? judges shrug because they couldn't decide MS. WETTER: Well, let's ask Mrs. Hargreaves about her pie. Hargreaves walk on the stand LYNN:'This should be interesting. MRS. HARGREAVES: Hello there. MS. WETTER: So, what kind of pie did you make? MRS. HARGREAVES: Cherry pie. MS. WETTER: Oh, that's very nice. of the judges whisper to her ear That wasn't cherry you taste? I'm sorry, Mrs. Hargreaves, but it seems the pie the judges taste wasn't cherry at all! MRS. HARGREAVES: What? checks her pie and has a blue filing I didn't put that in there. I wonder how that happen? STEPHEN: suspicious Shirley, care to explain? SHIRLEY: Denying Whatever do you mean? STEPHEN: Shirley... SHIRLEY: Look! We got a trophy! STEPHEN: Really? Hey! Wait a minute! he turns around. Shirley disappears SHIRLEY: I got to get away! hides behind the tree Phew! LUCY: Excuse me, this is my secret place. screams at Lucy's appearance as she runs off, but bumps into her father, causing two items to fall out of her bag MR. HARGREAVES: Shirley? Hey, is that our cherry pie? SHIRLEY: No. Hargreaves eats it and glares at his daughter STEPHEN: up There you are! And what's that box said? picks it up and reads it Blueberry pie? SHIRLEY: What? You wouldn't let me make a decision when I wanted another chance! MRS. HARGREAVES: up None of that matters anymore, crew. We got disqualified anyway. STEPHEN AND MR. HARGREAVES: Dang it! SHIRLEY: Pie? grabs the cherry pie and splatters it on his sister's face, much to her annoyance MS. WETTER: Tell me, Rita. What kind of pie is this anyway? RITA: A special recipe called Princess Pie. looks at Lola, who smiles back the Family drives back home LINCOLN: Mom, we're so glad you won! LANA: I never thought I say this, but that Princess Pie was amazing! LORI: It was literally the best thing ever! RITA: Thanks, kids! But Lola should get the credit for helping me. LUNA: You really came through, sis! LENI: Totes! LINCOLN: Way to go, Lola! LANA: I'm proud of you! LUAN: Pie think you did great! Laughs LORI: Good thinking! happily babbles LISA: Usually, I don't care about inane human emotions, but... Awesome job! LOLA: Aww! Thanks, you guys! LYNN: Hey, Mom. Are they any pie left? RITA: Why, of course. Forma reward, I saved some slices of the Princess Pie, for all of us to eat. children cheers. And when Rita opens the foil, the Princess Pie was already gone RITA: shocked Hey! Who ate our pie? Rita notices Lynn Sr. eating pieces of the Princess Pie. Then Lynn Sr. looks at his wife and children, who are both shocked and confused LYNN SR.: What? Pie liked this dessert! laughs as the family joins him RITA: the viewers Well, what do you expect? Family moments. Recipes aren't the only things we care about. night back home, the Family is sitting at the dinner table, who just finish their meals RITA: And now for dessert. goes into the kitchen and comes back with Princess Pies FAMILY: Yay! four pets show up wanting some pie as well RITA: sternly You too? Smiles Oh, why not? Of course you four can have some! gives the slice to them and they start eating it LINCOLN: a slice That some good pie. LYNN: And it's simply delicious! LORI: I'm literally enjoying this! LUNA: That pie is rockin'! LENI: So good! LANA: I know I don't like pink things, but this is amazing! LUAN: Yeah, I agree! LILY: Giggles LUCY: If I had a heart, I'd be really excited. LISA: Again... Yummy! LYNN SR.: Now I know why you like this pie, Lola. It's truly a work of food art. LOLA: Thanks for the good word, Daddy! RITA: Eat up, there's still seconds if you want. Family members cheer camera is shown outside the Loud House and four raccoons runs down the path and one of them is holding a pie in its mouth SHIRLEY: them Hey! Come back here with that, you filthy gluttonous rats! END Trivia *This is the second Fanfic to feature the Hargreaves Family. *This is a reference to bobbing for Apples. *I was going to add this Fanfic sooner, but I decided to save it for Mother's Day. *Ms. Wetter's name is similar to the script writer's name Whitney Wetta. Category:Episodes